Pheromones
by LilMissInuFan
Summary: What happens when Kagome uses pheromones to attract a certain daiyoukai? Read and find out! Just a fun little one shot to help keep my writing sharp.


**I do not own the plot or characters of Inuyasha. No profit is being made as a result of this writing.**

Kagome sighed to herself as she watched him resting against a tree on the far side of the campsite. There was just no denying that the inuyoukai was an impeccable specimen in both looks and power. It now amused her that she had spent so much time worrying about Inuyasha and all the baggage that he came with. She no longer cared that he was forever awkward and unable to show an ounce of emotion without having some sort of meltdown later. To say the least, the miko was more than happy to let him forever love Kikyou. She had finally set her sights higher.

Some might call the current object of her affection unattainable, but Kagome had a feeling she had a fighting chance with Inuyasha's regal older brother. The two had spent quite a bit of time talking since Sesshoumaru had joined his small band with their own for the time being. Inuyasha had been grumbling about having his brother around from the moment he had shown up.

Kagome thought it was a great idea then and an even better one now. She had always thought that Sesshoumaru was handsome. That word did not even begin to describe the youkai she was currently staring at intently as she skewered the fish that she was about to set over the fire to grill for dinner.

Now was the perfect time to spend a bit of time with the daiyoukai. Rin and Shippou had run off to play nearby with Jaken watching over them. Inuyasha was off somewhere in another one of his snits. Sango and Miroku had gone to sit by the river and have a little alone time.

Kagome rummaged through her gigantic yellow bag looking for something specific that one of her friends had given her on her last trip home. She had mentioned that she was trying to get a guy's attention when Yuka said she had just the thing. One quick trip to her house and Kagome had an ace in her sleeve for gaining some attention from Sesshoumaru.

Finding the metal cylinder in the very bottom of her bag, Kagome drew it out and peeked around her. No one had wandered back near camp and Sesshoumaru seemed oblivious to what she was up to. Grinning, Kagome used the little brush to apply the pheromone powder to her wrists and neck. She carefully tucked the precious powder deep in her backpack before turning to face Sesshoumaru.

The sneaky little miko walked over to where he sat, his eyes opening to watch her curiously. Kagome sat down next to him, just a tiny bit closer than she normally would. She leaned her head back against the tree intentionally baring her throat to him.

"Yes, miko?" queried Sesshoumaru, unsure what to make of her current actions.

"What? I can't just come over and sit by you? The camp is empty and I have already started our dinner," Kagome said innocently.

Sesshoumaru could not quite figure out what had changed about the priestess's scent. He actually rather liked the way she smelled, but at the moment she was even more enticing than usual. In fact, the daiyoukai was having a difficult time keeping his mind away from thoughts that included the little miko naked beneath him.

Kagome smiled in a way she hoped was enticing as Sesshoumaru looked at her. The only change to his usual expression was a slight narrowing of his eyes that usual meant curiosity. The miko tilted her head, meeting his gaze, "Is something the matter, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Suddenly feeling as though the little miko could read his sensual thoughts, Sesshoumaru tore his gaze from her bright sapphire one and looked down. This, he found, was a big mistake. The daiyoukai was now staring at Kagome's tiny green skirt and the miles of leg that it showed. Biting back a growl, he responded in what he hoped was his usual manner, "It's nothing, miko. Just an odd scent."

It took everything that Kagome had not to give away her game by laughing at the regal youkai. She attempted to keep the conversation light with a flippant comment, "I wish I could use my nose the way you inuyoukai do. I think it would come in handy."

Thinking on her words, Sesshoumaru was glad she could not scent him the way he could her. She would undoubtedly be able to pick up on the slight arousal he was currently experiencing. Knowing that she expected a reply, he gave his usual, "Hn."

Grinning, Kagome slowly stood and took a moment to stretch. The daiyoukai was currently at eye level with the bottom of her skirt and was offered an enticing peek at her flat stomach as she reached her arms to the sky.

"I had better check on our dinner," she said casually.

Sesshoumaru found himself unable to think of a reply and felt his arousal growing at the view he had be given of what lay under the beautiful priestess's strange clothing. Wondering what had gotten into him, the daiyoukai shook his head hoping to clear his persistent unwholesome thoughts regarding the human woman.

All through dinner, Sesshoumaru struggled with the sudden urge to ravish the pretty miko. It also seemed that he was not the only one. The daiyoukai had to resist the urge to growl and tear his brother's fool head off as the boy sniffed at Kagome. Even the monk was acting more lecherous than usual though he directed his attentions at the slayer.

Kagome stood after everyone had eaten their fill and proceeded to do another of her sinful stretches. Sesshoumaru was again struck by two urges. One, to pound his brother's face into the ground so that he would stop blatantly staring at her. Also, to remove the offending scraps of clothing that were teasing him with glimpses of Kagome's flesh.

Smiling at the attention she had gained, Kagome decided that now would be a great time for a bath and evening stroll. Picking up her yellow pack, she turned to Sango, "Bath time? There is a hot spring nearby."

"Yes, definitely. It has been a few days since the last spring we found." Sango stood, pausing with a most peculiar look on her face before she turned and smacked the monk senseless. Miroku smiled as the red imprint of Sango's hand appeared on his face. Indignant, all Sango could manage to say was, "Pervert," before walking away with Kagome to the hot spring for a much-anticipated bath.

"Aren't you going to go with the ladies, kids?" asked Miroku before turning to realize the little ones had already passed out by the fire. "Hmm, I guess not then."

Kagome and Sango sighed as they slipped into the blissfully hot water of the spring. Sango turned to her friend, "What is with the guys tonight? They are all acting like dogs in heat! Even Sesshoumaru seemed to be acting a little weird." she exclaimed.

Kagome could not suppress the devilish grin that bloomed across her face at Sango's words. The slayer looked at Kagome questioningly upon seeing that smile.

"We must be giving off pheromones or something," the priestess said with a conspiratorial wink.

Sango knew that look her friend was giving her too well, "You have been up to something. Tell me!" the slayer demanded.

Smiling widely, Kagome replied to her friend, "There is this powder that I got from one of my friends from my time. It makes guys… well, horny."

Sango blushed a deep red, "You used a powder to make the guys act like perverts? What kind of magic is this?"

"It's not magic, Sango. It's pheromones, literally." Kagome could feel a slight blush spreading over her face at the look Sango was giving her right now.

Revealing her hentai nature, Sango asked, "Could I use some?"

Kagome laughed, making Sango's blush even deeper. Giving her friend another wink, the miko responded, "Of course!"

The two girls got dressed in their pajamas before Kagome applied some of the powder to both of them. The co-conspirators walked back to camp with wide grins on their faces, each thinking how they intended to use the power of the pheromones.

When they returned, Sango asked if Miroku would like to join her on an evening walk. The two disappeared into the trees and Kagome wondered just how much fun her friend intended to have with the monk. Feeling her thoughts take a turn she should avoid, Kagome surveyed the camp. Inuyasha was up in a tree, appearing to have already dozed off. Shippou and Rin had been tucked into her sleeping bag and was fast asleep. Jaken and Ah Un were dozing on the far side of the fire. As for Sesshoumaru, he was once again sitting at the base of the tree that he had staked his claim on earlier.

Kagome chose to once again sit by Sesshoumaru, just a little closer this time. She looked up into the golden eyes of the daiyoukai as she spoke, "I guess everyone was tired."

"Hn" was once again the reply she got from Sesshoumaru though the miko knew she was having an effect on the daiyoukai. Though his facial expression had not changed, somehow she just knew.

"Perhaps we could also take a walk? I need to burn off some energy before getting some sleep," said Kagome. Though she knew her words to be very appropriate indeed with what she had planned.

Sesshoumaru seemed to debate the idea for a moment before standing. The pair walked into the trees in the opposite direction that Sango and Miroku had taken. As they made distance from camp, the two lapsed into companionable silence. Each was having their own thoughts but they were strikingly similar.

Once they were out of range of the hanyou's ears, Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome with a suspicious look. "You and the slayer smelled… different when you returned from bathing."

"Well, we did take a bath," Kagome said with a laugh though she knew his sense of smell might just figure out her little plan after all.

Leaning closer to her, Sesshoumaru took a delicate sniff of the miko's scent. He could smell the shampoo and soap that she had used overlying her own natural scent, but there was that unfamiliar element that had plagued him all evening mixed in there too.

Kagome laughed uncomfortably, his attention to her scent and how close he was standing was more than a little embarrassing, "Sesshoumaru, could you please stop sniffing me?" She asked in what she hoped was a light tone.

He sensed that she was up to something, even if he could not figure out what. Knowing that a little pressure would likely make her cave and tell him, Sesshoumaru stepped even closer. Kagome had nowhere to go with a tree at her back and she swallowed hard as she attempted to meet the eyes of the gorgeous daiyoukai.

"Umm… Sesshoumaru?" Kagome queried, her eyes going wide. Sure her plan had worked, but what now?

He did not answer her, just leaned in closer until he could scent the nervous tension mixed with arousal coming from the miko. Not questioning his own true motives, Sesshoumaru pressed his lips to hers with a soft growl that instantly spiked the priestess's scent of arousal.

Leaning back from the kiss, Sesshoumaru stared intently into the eyes of his captive prey. Needing to know what it was she was up too, he asked, "What has made your scent change?"

Knowing the jig was up, Kagome laughed with embarrassment before telling the truth, "Umm… well its pheromones. Just thought it might… get your attention." She finished lamely.

With a predatory smile, Sesshoumaru leaned in until his mouth was even with her ear. Whispering in a sultry tone, he said, "If you wanted my attention, Kagome, all you needed to do was say so."

Meeting her wide and slightly confused eyes, Sesshoumaru growled and captured her lips once again.


End file.
